Endoscopic visualization is of primary importance for minimally invasive procedures. However, known limitations of current endoscopic imaging technology include the limited field-of-view, and unsatisfactory specificity and sensitivity. InterScience hereby proposes an omnidirectional endoscopic system with both white light and narrow band imaging capability, based on our patented and patent pending C-ViewTM optical technology, allowing a broad field-of-view up to 120 degrees about the optical axis and 360 degrees panoramically (3@ steradian solid angle). In addition to normal white light observation, the proposed system offers narrow band imaging function (illuminated with narrowed red, green, or blue bands of light), targeting to assist the early detection of minute lesions such as cancer and preoperative accurate diagnosis of diseased areas. It will also deliver enhanced images of characteristic changes of lesions and capillary vessels in the mucosal surface, and slight thickening of the mucosa as well as vessels deep in the mucosa - by controlling the wavelength of light used. The unprecedented wide field- of-view of the proposed endoscope would greatly improve imaging coverage and consistency without image registration, as well as increase the specificity and procedure thoroughness while minimizing procedure time and trauma to the patient induced by intra-procedural swapping of various beveled scopes. The Phase I efforts include imaging optics design, illumination design, preliminary electrical designs, image processing algorithm development, plus the studies and tests of some off-the-shelf components. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Project Narrative The endoscope with an unprecedented field-of-view (larger than a hemisphere), and white light and narrow band imaging functions will present much more specific information to clinicians for abnormalities diagnosis, and will be more advantageous to assist minimum invasive procedures than currently existing endoscopic systems.